herofandomcom-20200223-history
Albus Dumbledore
'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore '(born August 3, 1881 - died June 30, 1997) is the deutragonist of the Harry Potter series. He was the Transfiguration Professor, and later Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore also served as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (?–1995) and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (?–1995; 1996-1997). He was a half-blood wizard, the son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, and the elder brother of Aberforth and Ariana. His father died in Azkaban when Dumbledore was young, while his mother and sister were later accidentally killed. During his youth he and Gellert Grindelwald was searching for the Deathly Hallows (The Elder Wand, The Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility) to become "immortal" and invincible. This led to his sister's death when he and Gellert was duelling and a curse accidently killed Ariana. His early losses greatly affected him early on, even at his death, but in turn made him a better person. Albus Dumbledore was considered to be the most powerful wizard of his time. He was most famous for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with Nicolas Flamel. It was through Dumbledore that resistance to the rise of Lord Voldemort was formed, as it was he who founded and led both the first and second Order of the Phoenix. Due to the fact that he had a keen mind and legendary power, Dumbledore became the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. He was the wielder and the master of the Elder Wand from 1945 until 1997 and considered by many as the greatest Headmaster to ever grace Hogwarts. When Harry Potter arrived, Dumbledore took a personal interest in him and aided him many times during his years at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, after coming into possession of one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, the cursed ring of Marvolo Gaunt, he became fatally cursed. As he was about to die, he planned his own death with Severus Snape. He even appeared in Limbo (a plane of existence that exists between the real world and the afterlife) where he told Harry how he masterminded Voldemort's defeat by taking advantage of Voldemort's mistake by taking Harry's blood for his resurrection. This means that Harry's mother Lily's Sacrificial protection was still intact and that shielded Harry from a direct death and in the process that Harry was willing to sacrifice himself to save everybody, gave everybody a Sacrifical protection so Voldemort couldn't torture or kill them. Though Dumbledore was no longer alive at the time, it was through Dumbledore's machinations that Voldemort was ultimately defeated and peace was restored to the wizarding world. He is the only Headmaster that was laid to rest at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore's portrait still remains at Hogwarts. He was last seen in Limbo by Harry, just after Harry asked him about if what he sees in Limbo is real or if it's just happening inside his head. In response, Dumbledore answers with "Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" and than vanished into the afterlife. Power and Abilities Dumbledore was an incredibly powerful and knowledgeable sorcerer. He was a star at Hogwarts, and his accomplishments were only rivalled by that of Lord Voldemort. He was adept at the Patronus Charm - his took the form of a phoenix - and was skilled enough to perfect the Patronus so that it could actually speak. In addition, Dumbledore was extremely talented in pyrokinetic magic - his signature spell was the utility of fire. This ability was so advanced that he could create a huge firestorm, in spite of the fact that he was currently hallucinating and also heavily incapacitated by a poison. He was also an incredibly proficient duellist, able to remain on par with the extremely powerful Lord Voldemort, but also able to defeat the Elder-Wand-wielding Gellert Grindelwald, despite the latter having the ultimate advantages. Quotes Albus Dumbledore is known for his inspirational and educational quotations. Trivia *In the Harry Potter films, Dumbledore was played by the late Richard Harris in The Philosopher's Stone and The Chamber of Secrets, whilst Michael Gambon played him in the remaining films after Harris's death. *He is spoofed in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy as Dean Toadblatt. Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Elderly Category:Wise Category:Mentor Category:Deceased Category:Officials Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Inventors Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Martyr Category:Alchemist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Messiah Category:Nurturer Category:Elementals Category:Empowered Category:Egalitarian Category:Pure of heart Category:Bigger Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Remorseful Category:Self Hating Category:Falsely Accused Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Archenemy Category:Sage Category:Mastermind Category:Dreaded Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Knight Templar Category:Posthumous Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Aristocrats Category:Saved Soul Category:Master of a Villain Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Siblings Category:Sophisticated Category:Suicidal Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past